


There Are Well Hung Elf Women Everywhere But I’m Not Gay!

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Futanari, Gay, Gay denial, Huge balls, M/M, Multi, Other, huge cock, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Leon is teleported into a fantasy MMO filled with luscious elf women ready for steamy sex! Unfortunately for him, the game’s user assessment data thinks the population should have some extra equipment included.





	There Are Well Hung Elf Women Everywhere But I’m Not Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 10/8/18

From complete darkness, a bright flashing screen came into view: “Welcome to Elf Sex Online! The hottest free to play game around!”

Shortly after, the holographic image of text faded away into a vast terrain of blank polygons. In just a few seconds, there solid pink and black coloring bloomed to life into a wondrous sight of a bustling village. Cobblestone roads took foot underneath. The sound of birds chirping started to bustle through the air. Actors spawned in. Lone dots used to mark an object’s location blossomed into beautiful, busty, half naked elf woman, going about their daily chores

Leon was stunned. Was this really what happened when you clicked one of those “Try not to cum!” ads!? He accidentally pressed on one of those annoying banners that always seemed to bypass AdBlock and suddenly he was knocked out cold! Somehow, he’d been teleported into this strange game. He wiggled his arms and legs about to see if he could even interact with something in his room; perhaps suspecting he was in some sort of VR helmet. He could only feel the cool air of the digital world around him and the weight of his new armor. He couldn’t hear anything of the outside world, just the noise of a bustling village and the far off moans of needy elf women.

A bright light materialized in front of him. Springing forth from some unknown source came a new NPC. A blonde elf woman with long, flowing hair sprung from the digital aether. Her golden locks of hair began to slowly float freely in the air as if she were suspended in some liquid. Her eyes gleamed a solid fluorescent blue, no pupils to speak of. She stood before Leon, floating off the ground in nothing more than a toga that only barely concealed her nipples.

“Welcome, adventurer.” the figure began. “I am Tutorious, Elf Sage. You’ve arrived at paradise. Can I have you name, please?”

“Um… Leon” Leon answered, staring deeply into the enormous wrack of the tutorial guide character.

“Oh Brave Hero Leon, we are in need of your help!” Tutorious spoke. “Though our people look peaceful, we are wrapped in a silent dread. Elf men are no longer being born into our world, leaving our species just years away from extinction. We’re all perpetually horny, but we cannot sate our cravings! We need a cock, a strong cock of any species, to slide into our tender, eager flesh and knock us up! Dear Brave Hero Leon… will you accept our plea for help?”

The tightness in the front of Leo’s new medieval pants answered for him Was… was this really happening? Had he died and gone to heaven. Eagerly he shouted. “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll help!”

“Wonderful! An auditory response is fantastic, but I’ll need you to click “Yes” on the UI that should appear shortly to begin your quest proper. One moment please…

Another virtual document appeared before Leon. His fingers darted as fast as they could towards the accept button and…

“Um… Ms. Tutorious?” Leon spoke up.

“Brave Hero Leon, what is it? The loins of our species quake for the warmth of your human seed!” Tutorious explained.

“The “Yes” is greyed out.” Leon explained. “I can’t except your quest.”

Tutorious’s brow twitched. She adjusted position to see the pop up herself. Upon realizing he was telling the truth, Tutorious opened a terminal for the sake of troubleshooting. She scrolled through some digital menu as fast as she could, trying to decipher the problem.

“Ah, I’ve found the problem.” Tutorious explained. “The game misread everything, sorry. We had no idea you swung that way.”

“Wait, what!?” Leon blurted.

Tutorious closed the window. The very fabric of the world seemed to undulate as vast changes sweeped the landscape. Before his eyes, All the beautiful Elf woman passing by changed. The clothing on their lower halves tented and bulged as new life began springing up from their crotch. The never ending ensemble of thick, fuckable thighs walking up and down the street with teasing catwalks, adjusted ever so slightly. All those thigh gaps were filled by mighty sacks of flesh, teaming with life in an instant. Extravagent balls on par wth beasts’ grew between the legs of every elf woman. From that darling tent underneath their clothing came impressive tools, ones that made a pregnancy problem seem trivial. Huge, throbbing, pulsating elf dicks came to life on the frame of every elegant elf woman around.

Soon enough, the flurry of changes met Leon too. His new suit of lightweight armor melted away into much softer garb. His chainmail turned to thin, near see through silk that showed off new pasties clamped onto his nipples. His sleeves and tights turned to exotic dancewear, keen to show as much skin in intimate areas as possible. His boots morphed into tall, pink fuck-me pumps, sending the boy wobbling for support. And last of all, the seat of his pants seemed to evaporate away, leaving his ass perfectly exposed in nothing but a rosy-red thong.

“Oh, missed a spot!” Tutorious blurted out.

The AI’s finger extended and shot a bolt of energy at the sad excuse for pants dressing Leon’s legs. The front of his outfit soon matched the back with a gaping hole left exposed for all to see his naked crotch. The only piece of clothing given to poor Leon to cover his shame was a metal chastity cage manifesting out of nowhere, one that lacked any lock or visible way to remove it…

Leon was shocked “Wh-what did you do!?

“So sorry for the inconvenience.” Tutorious spoke up, hand sinking to gently stroke her own new pillar of elf dick pressing against her thighs. “We set the program by default to cater to straight men since they usually click on our ads. However, I can plainly see from the game’s dump of your memory that you’re a cock craving sissy.”

Leon shook his head. “What!? No, go back to the way it was before!”

“Hmm? Oh, but this is a 100% accurate assessment. I have the deep seeded memories of all your past masturbation sessions here.” explained Tutorious, scrolling through his past thoughts. “A good 90% of these involve a cock on both parties.”

“Wait not but…” Leon could barely hold his defense against all that knowledge. “That doesn’t mean I’m gay, right?”

“Of course it does! See, your digitized memories here specify you fantasize about being the bottom.” Tutorious explained. “Getting creampied by a cock is pretty gay, wouldn’t you say?”

Leon blushed. “I-I… “

“And your real life masturbation habits, goodness! You’ve bought three different dildos and thrown them away out of shame after a few days of use!” exclaimed Tutorious.

“No! No, no way.” Leon continued. “Like… I mean, yeah… I like shoving thing up my ass, but that doesn’t make me gay… right?”

“Our player assessment algorithm is highly advanced!” Tutorious explained. “We scarcely make errors on assessing human enjoyment. It says here in the terminal that you’d hate the “Fuck every beautiful woman in town” fantasy after some time. It also says you’re going to absolutely adore the “Closeted sissy faggot gets liters and liters of futa elf cum spunked up his ass every day” fantasy!”

Leon couldn’t help but blush at this assessment. Gosh, why did these modes have such extravagant names!?

“Can’t I go back at all!? I swear, I’m straight! Really!” Leon pleaded.

“Well… perhaps if I come back in a month and you’re not having fun…” Tutorious began

“A MONTH!?” Leon gasped

Tutorious shook her head. “Yup! Glad to see you know what’s to come. I’ll let you enjoy the fun!”

With that remark, Tutorious teleported out of the world, right before Leon’s eyes, leaving him alone and half naked in the town square of the city of lusty, well-endowed elf woman.

The scent of their needy, unwashed cocks could be sensed from where he stood. Every which way he turned, he could feel the eyes of excited townsfolk waiting to take advantage of him.

Safety. Leon needed to find safety. He started a fast paced walk towards the exit to the town, or at least as fast as he could in heels. Try as he might, he couldn’t kick the damn things off! He’d rather go bare foot than deal with this nonsense!

His vision tilted back to see if he was being followed. A small group of elf woman was starting to leave their posts and draw near.In that split second his attention was diverted, disaster struck. He collided face first with someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” A feminine voice started calling out. “O-oooh the touch of your face on my crotch it’s…

Leon turned his attention to the mass of flesh he’d collided with. His chin was against the basen of an Elf woman’s balls, with his face thrust against her meaty, erect cock.

Leon withdrew his face out of the Elf woman’s crotch as soon as possible. He had arisen just in time to see how desperate the population of this game truly was. Just that contact, just the blunt collision with his hair and skull, was enough to make those balls audibly churn and contract. Mere moments later, after countless moans from the woman….

“Aa-aaaah~” Elf ejaculate came blasting against Leon’s chest like a firehose. That massive first jet, that sticky, heavy spurt of earthy cum doused the entire front of his mostly naked chest! Leon had no time to even wipe the spunk away, he simply continued running away as fast as he could!

Failing to wipe away that gunk proved to be a fatal mistake. The horrid fumes of fertile elf semen went wafting up straight into his nose. The heavy odor made images of masturbation sessions past flourish in his mind. Those times he’d found a great pmv or hypnotic video about giving in to his true nature. Those few times were he’d come and still been horny enough to… to lick his own seed…

The cage between Leon’s legs grew tighter. Energy started sapping away from his legs as arousal shot through his system. His body was feeling some instinctive urge to breed… no, to be bred. But no, his mind defied it. He was straight, surely. He only liked this stuff when he was aroused. He didn’t… he didn’t want a life of beautiful women emptying their heavy ball sacks into him every waking moment.

His cock twitched harder at that thought. Leon’s run crawled to a near stop. He could hear the hoard of approaching elf woman commenting on his looks.

“Oh my god, is that a human? A human male!?” A distant voice called out. “Oh my god, he’s so cute! I want to fuck that fat ass of his so bad!”

Leon stopped. He… he couldn’t escape. He’d just have to stand his ground now. One month, wasn’t it? Just one month of tolerating this perverted game and he’d have paradise, right? That was it then. He’d just have to put his sexuality through the fire. These fat, musky elf dicks wouldn’t win. He’d conquer cock and fuck all that advanced on him with the wrath of his heterosexual libido.

Leon let the suitors draw near. He stood as proud and tall as he could on his wobbly heels.

“C’mon, take me!” he boasted “I’m gonna remember every single one of you and fuck you right back as soon as I get the version of the game I deserve!”

—-

“Oooough, yeah~ Just like that~ Yeaaaah, yeeaaaah~ Work it, honey!” a shrill voice called out.

The elf woman flinched and froze in place, the boy below her still showering her in praise. She moaned at the top of her lungs as weeks of pent up elf semen finally met the heavenly release of authentic human boypussy. Semen backwashed out to stain the duo’s balls, another memento for the brothel’s elf fucking queen to savour.

“Let the next girl in, okay?” the same voice spoke. “Do you have anything to gift me on my adventure or do I still need to grind for another supplement drop?”

“Oh, no, I have some form of payment.” The elfwoman spat out in post-coitus exhaustion. “Here you go”

YOU GOT: SUBMISSIVE APHRODISIAC  
Upon Digestion:  
+Temporary aphrodisiac  
+5% Ass size  
-10% penile length

Wow, another rare drop! Leon was killing it today! He’d never really cared for grinding in any other MMO, but Elf Sex Online had a tendency to make the process way too much fun. The level curve was super generous too. With most games he’d have to go through hours of gameplay to get to a class change, but he already got to be a seductress just from these few weeks of playing!

Leon greedily swallowed the rare drop his newest client handed him. Before him, a series of EXP bars showed up. His heterosexuality was bottomed out. No change there! His penile length? Dropped a tad more. He’d lost his ability to have an erection a few days back after passing level 30, now it seems he’d finally gotten to the point where his semen was flat out impotent. Oh well! Sacrifices had to be made min-maxing out his character.

Now for the stat increases! Homosexuality hit level 25! Now he could cum just from snorting an elf cock for a few minutes, great! Max anal diameter and anal dexterity were also way up. To think he’d been a virgin entering this realm, ha! Now he had the most succulent, squeezable, fuckable ruined asshole in the land! Honestly at this point, it looked more like a donut than a human orifice. Maybe his anal addict character buff would finally push him over to be a level 40 seductress by this evening. Then, he could start unlocking the skill tree for a more sensitive prostate!

The next elf woman entered the room. The creaky wooden floor seemed to shake with every single step the looming figure made

“You’ve come a long way, adventurer…” a deep voice boomed.

Before Leon stood a towering figure, one of the fabled elven sex goddesses. She stood over 9 feet in height with backbreaking breasts the size of Leon’s torso. Down her athletic body towards her tone legs stood the proof she was the goddess of male fertility. A massive cock that rivaled Leon’s arm in length stood erect between her meat thighs, end dribbling with a thick gush of clear pre cum. Below sat the necessary equipment to power such a massive beast. Nuts the size of a human skull hung in the taut skin of her overpacked ballsack, squeezing and contracting idly before the human adventurer.

Leon licked his lips “Aah, you’re the raid boss, right?”

“I am Freya, goddess of fertility.” The amazonian elf woman spoke. “What a shame. Your party has left only you behind after your adventures?”

“Actually, I took your little challenge on alone.” Smirked Leon. “It’s been a lot of fun so far! Good to see they really were building up for the best stuff.”

Leon tossed around on the brothel’s bed, letting his fat femboy ass and huge meaty pucker wiggle in the air. “Ready to play~?”

Moments later, the elf goddess descended on Leon. He was pinned down against the bed with ease. The wrath of a cock balanced for a 20+ person party parted around that veteran asshole of his, testing Leon’s limit. Yet, throughout it all, throughout every inch of Leon’s bowels being stuff with the wrath of hyper-sized elf cock, he was hardly alarmed at all. Far from it, he was in love!

“Yeah, yeaaah~!” Leon jubilated. “THIS is what I’m fucking talking about! Fuck me harder. C’mon, fuck me harder you stupid fat cocked elf bitch!

Leon got his wish and finally the PVE content had some nice difficulty to it. He was already groaning from the sensation of his first hands free anal sissygasm of the session. This shit was good! Oh, why hadn’t he pushed his limits like this sooner?

My, what a great decision taking the anal whore route was. He certainly would have been tired all those fertile elf woman by now. No, the real way to play was doubtlessly getting fucked in the ass by the finest elf cocks humanity could program. He’d have to give Tutorious a nice sloppy thank you kiss for showing him the real way to play, whenever he hit that full month of play…


End file.
